Naruto 5 ans plus tard
by Chiyukisa
Summary: L'histoire se passe 5 ans après le départ de Naruto et Jiraiya. Ces dernier sont revenus de leurs entrainement il y a 2 ans, Sasuke est revenus 6 mois après. L'Akatsuki veut détruire Konoha afin de récupérer Kyubi mais des alliés inattendus vont se joindre à la bataille. Yaoi, hétéro
1. Chapitre 1: De retour chez soi

Les personnages sont à Kishimoto sauf quelques uns qui m'appartiennent !

**Chapitre 1**

**(POV externe)**

C'est le lever du soleil, 2 silhouettes vêtues de noir, visage caché sous une capuche se dirige vers les portes du village de la feuille.

La plus grande silhouette est assez musclée et l'autre paraît plus fine et fait une tête de moins que son compagnon.

A la vue de ces 2 personnes suspectes, les 2 gardes du village les interpellent :

−Vous deux, identifiez-vous ! demande le premier garde.

−Désolé les gars, mais on est pressés, on a rendez-vous, tchao ! Lui répond la silhouette la plus petite.

POUF !

Les deux intrus se volatilisent en fumé à la façon Kakashi.

−Où sont-ils passés ? Paniqua l'autre garde.

−Cette voix me disait vaguement quelque chose.

−Kotetsu, ce n'est pas le moment, on doit prévenir l'Hokage.

−D'accord. Soupira Kotetsu

Plus loin, sur un des toits du village, les 2 silhouettes s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Et la plus petite prit la parole.

−Ils n'ont pas changés en 5 ans ceux-là.

−Hm. Affirma son partenaire.

−Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais va falloir aller voir la vieille.

−Hm.

−J'ai toujours aimé parler avec toi, on ne risque pas d'avoir une migraine, hein Chi ?! Ironisa telle

Ledit Chi grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit suivi de son compagnon vers un grand bâtiment rouge.

Dans un certain bureau, un certain blond se faisait passer un savon, par une certaine folle blonde, appelé Hokage.

−NARUTO ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA ?!

−La vieille arrête de crier, on va finir par devenir sourds. Fit Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles.

−La faute à qui d'après toi, Dobe ?

−La ferme Sasuke Teme.

BAM !

−AIE ! Sakura-chan sa fait mal.

−Au lieu d'insulter tout le monde, excuses-toi auprès de Tsunade-sama et Sasuke-kun

−…excuse-moi la vieille. Finit par dire Naruto en la regardant puis il tourne la tête de Sasuke en lui lançant un regard-de la mort qui tue, sans s'excuser.

Tsunade préférait intervenir avant que tout cela se termine en bain de sang dans son bureau.

−Calmez-vous, je ne veux pas de mort dans mon bureau. Je passe encore pour cette fois Naruto. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Tous sortirent de la pièce. Tsunade se tourne et regarde par la fenêtre le village en soupirant.

−Alors la vieille, toujours pas à la retraite ? s'exclame une voix derrière son bureau.


	2. Chapitre 2: Petite réunion

**Chapitre 2**

**(POV externe)**

Tsunade sursaute et fait volte-face vers la voix. Elle se retrouve en face des 2 intrus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Les questionne l'Hokage quelque peu énervé à l'appellation du mot « vieille ».

-Whoua, calmes-toi la vieille, on ne va pas te bouffer.

-Cette voix...qui es-tu ? demande « la vieille »

-On avait prévu de nous dévoiler en venant te voir, mais j'aimerai bien que tu n'appelles pas tous les ninjas du village pour nous zigouiller ; surtout lui. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt son partenaire.

-Hmm...

-...D'accord. Soupire la princesse des limaces

Les 2 arrivants reculent de quelques pas, par mesure de sécurité, surtout si la personne en face à le pourvoir de vous briser les côtes en une seule fois et de vous égorger ensuite. Ils retirèrent leurs capuches et en découvrant leurs visages, Tsunade écarquilla les yeux puis hurla :

-VOUS !

Devant elle, se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ 19 ans, de longs cheveux bleus nuits, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Un jeune homme d'environ 23 ans, très connu, cheveux ébène aux yeux noirs. La blonde se leva en moins d'une seconde.

-Chiyuki et Uchiwa Itachi. Murmure telle pour elle-même

Elle fronce les sourcils

-Que fait tu ici avec lui ? interroge Tsunade en montrant Itachi du doigt.

-Visite touristique du village ! dit innocemment Chiyuki...Aie ! Mais sa va pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Baka !

-C'est n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Lui répond Itachi.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la Godaime.

-Pas de panique la vieille, il est de notre côté.

-On est revenu pour vous transmettre des informations importantes. Explique Itachi

-Tu as enfin fini avec t'es « hmm ».

-Hmm. Peste Itachi

-Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de sortir. Formule Chiyuki

La Godaime complètement paumé devant l'étrange duo, prend la parole.

-Yuki dis-moi pourquoi tu reviens accompagné d'un nukenin de rang S ?

-Parce qu'il a fini sa mission d'infiltration de l'Akatsuki. Déclare Yuki comme si c'était l'évidence même.

...un ange passe...

-VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI, LA ?

-Aaah ! Mais sa va pas ? Tu vas faire rappliquer tous le village.

-Bah justement, je vais faire venir des équipes de ninjas, pour l'arrêter.

Itachi ne bougeant toujours pas.

-Attendez, Tsunade-sama, je vais vous expliquer pour Itachi. Tenta Chiyuki

-Mais avant, nous devons vous prévenir au sujet de l'Akatsuki. Commence Itachi

Tsunade réfléchit quelques instants, se disant que le « sama » n'était pas habituel de la part de Chiyuki, puisqu'elle était comme Naruto, toute aussi peu tailler sur la politesse que ce dernier. Donc cela devait être important.

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? J'écoute.

POV Chiyuki

-Euh...je marmonne ne voulant surtout pas la froisser.

-L'Akatsuki veut entrer en guerre avec Konoha. Déclare tout naturellement mon Uchiwa préféré

Mais il est bête ou quoi, un peu de tact, toute de même. Il veut mourir ?

-Hé, mais tu es débile, le tact tu connais ? Tu es suicidaire ?

« Orokana, tu la déjà dit »

La ferme, la conscience. Ils ne lisent pas mes pensées enfin peut-être Itachi mais ça reste à vérifier. Ah oui, euh... je vous présente ma conscience qui à elle-même sa propre conscience. Houlà vous me direz ce n'est pas possible et moi aussi je vous dirai la même chose, je ne l'explique pas. Bref passons.

-Quelle preuve avez-vous ?

-Euh...on n'en a p-

-Ceci. M'interrompe Itachi

...Mai...Mais d'où il le sort son parchemin.

-J'ai envoyé un clone chercher les ordres de mission. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir Yu, non!? Me dit-il avec une grimace qui pour lui était un sourire version colgate totale.

Bon OK ce mec est officiellement un dieu.

« Du sexe !? »

Baka! Dit donc il commence à faire chaud tout a coup dans cette salle.


	3. Chapitre 3: Belles retrouvailles ou pas

**Chapitre 3:**

Après avoir donné les parchemins des missions secrètes à Tsunade. L'Hokage se met à les lire et fronce peu de temps après les sourcils, on pouvait apercevoir l'apparition de quelques veines sur son front.

**P.O.V Chiyuki**

« Normalement vous aurez du être mise au courant quand vous aviez été nommez Hokage par vos conseiller » informe Itachi de sa voix polaire

Mais purée il ne comprend rien ou quoi, il ne voit pas qu'elle commence à s'énerver !?

« Ces vieux croûtons vont me le payer ! »

« Houlà calme toi, moi aussi j'ai une dent contre ces idiots, qui ne servent a rien, mais évite de détruire nos preuves sur un coup de tête ! » je lui rappelle.

**fin P.O.V Chiyuki**

Quelque part dans Konoha, 15 min plus tôt

**P.O.V Externe**

Sept personnes marchaient dans les rues, tous en discutant entre eux. Deux filles du groupe se chamaillés, un des garçons parlait à la dernière fille, qui rougissais à chacun mots du brun, un autre regardé sa petite amie et les deux derniers était calme, chose très inhabituel pour l'un d'entre eux, un certain blond . Avant que celui ci se décide à parler :

« Dite ! Je me demande quand Yuki va revenir au village !? Demande t-il avec un sourire triste

Silence...

Personne ne savait quoi dire, ils savaient quasiment tous le lien qu'il y avait entre Naruto et Chiyuki, sauf qu'un certain brun commence à en avoir marre.

« Tu es saoulant Naruto, tu nous poses toujours les même questions auxquels nous ne savons pas répondre baka ! » réplique sèchement l'Uchiwa.

« QUOI,?! répète un peu Teme »

« Et c'est reparti » commente une jeune fille au cheveux rose

Tous le monde partis dans un fou rire oubliant se qui venait de se passer.

Soudain un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, tout le monde tourne la tête vers le blond.

« Hé hé je crois que j'ai faim. Répond t-il en se grattant le crâne

-Allons mangez à Ichiraku ! Propose la deuxième blonde du groupe.

-Ouais ! Bonne idée Ino. s'enthousiasme Naruto

-C'est Naruto qui paye !

-QUOI ? ma...mais pourquoi ?

-Tu viens d'avoir t'as prime pour ta mission de rang B, non ?! En conclut le « Teme » avec un sourire genre « fallait pas me chercher ».

Il les regarda puis soupira.

« Hai hai »

Il commence à fouiller ses poche.

«Euh...je crois que je l'ai oublié chez la vieille ! Je vais le chercher, vous, allez commandez ! Leur dit-il en partant »

Il saute de toit en toit pour allez plus vite.

Bureau de l'Hokage

« Très bien, disons que je vous crois , Itachi ne pourras pas se promener comme bon lui semble et je dois rassembler le conseils pour sa réhabilitation »

-Bah faite le ! Commente Yuki

-J'accepterais la sentence ! Fit simplement le seul homme présent

-Bien mais cela prend plusieurs jours donc en attendant tu ser-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête...grise !?

« Hokage-sa...hein !? Yuki ! Uchiwa Itachi. S'exclame le nouveau arrivant en prenant une posture de combat

-Kakashi-sensei ! cria de joie la jeune fille en sautant sur la tête grise. Je suis super contente de vous revoir !

-Euh ...moi aussi je suis content mais que fait-il ici ?

-Kakashi ferme moi cette porte ! Ordonne la blonde ici présente »

S'exécutant le gris ferme la porte...enfin essaye car quelqu'un pousse brusquement celle-ci.

« Fuu ! désolé la vieille j'ai oublié mo- HHAAA ! Yu...Yu...Yuki !? Manque de s'étouffer Naruto

-Saké ! viens à moi!murmura Tsunade

-Na-chan !

-Yu-chan !

-Na-chan !

-Yu-chan !

-Na-ch

-FERMEZ-LA!s'écria l'Hokage . NARUTO FERME MOI CETTE FICHU PORTE A CLE !

-A vos ordres!s'écria les quatre personnes en face d'elle

« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi. Pensèrent trois d'entre elles »

10 minutes, quelques explications et 2,3 coup de poing de l'Hokage plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau, encore !

-Je veux bien vous croire, mais ça ne sera pas la même pour tous le monde... si vous voyez de qui je veux surtout parler. Fini par dire Naruto

-C'est vrai que ça serait bête qu'il reparte du village. Complète Kakashi

-Quoi !? Sasuke est au village ?!

-Il faut se renseigner Yu ! Argumente le brun

-Si tu le savait crétin, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !?

Itachi lui lança un micro sourire moqueur.

Des veines d'agacement commençait à apparaître sur le front de Yuki.

« Je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents ! pense t-elle »

Quelques sourire apparu sur les lèvres des personnes présentes.

A Ichiraku

Tous le petit groupe était assis autour d'une table et avait déjà commander mais l'absence de l'Uzumaki se fessait sentir.

-Il en met du temps Naru-chan ! Leur dit Kiba

Il senti un regard noir à son encontre venant de l'Uchiwa, mais ne comprenant pourquoi décide de laisser tomber.

Quand à Sasuke, lui ne supporte pas qu'une personne autre que lui surnomme son blond ainsi. Rougissant légèrement à ses pensées, il décide de se lever.

-Je vais voir se qu'il fout se débile ! Prononce Sasuke

-D'accord mais dépêche-toi, moi j'ai faim ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il entendit avant de quitté le restaurant.

Après avoir marché jusqu'au bâtiment, il commence à monter les escalier quand il senti une présence qu'il n'aurait jamais crut revoir ici. Une aura de mort l'entoure jusqu'à la porte , qu'il ne pris même pas le temps de frapper préférant...

BOOUUMM !

...la buter !

En entrant il constate qu'il avait bien raison, c'était bien sa présence !

**-Itachi !** cri t-il

Avant de fondre sur lui, sharingan enclenché !


End file.
